moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Tree House (film)
Magic Tree House is a 2018 American 3-D computer-animated wuxia comedy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and based on the works of Mary Pope Osbourne, the film stars Owen Laramore, Lulu Wilson, Danny DeVito, Dick Van Dyke, Sandra Oh, Masi Oka, BD Wong, Cedric the Entertainer, and Kathy Najimy. The film folllows Jack and his sister Annie on a quest to find a way to bring Morgan her three power orbs to become Master Librarians. During this, however, Annie is abducted by the evil Overlord Zigness. Accompanied by three ninjas and their sensei, Jack learns an important lesson about being a master Librarian, and begins to come to terms with it. The film had its world premiere on June 30, 2018, and was released theatrically in the United States on July 15, 2018, to critical and commercial success, grossing over $187 million worldwide against its $80 million budget. Praise was aimed at its animation, Alan Menken's musical score, and the vocal performances of Laramore and Wilson. The film was nominated for the Annie Award and Academy Award for Best Animated Feature (losing both to Spider Man: Into the Spider-Verse), but won both the National Film Award and BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, as well as the Satellite Award for Best Original Song for the song "It's Good To Be Home". Plot In Frog Creek Woods, Pennsylvania, eight-and-a-half-year old Jack and his seven-year-old sister Annie visit the Magic Tree House. Morgan la Fey assigns them a mission to bring her three power orbs. With five days to get them, Jack and Annie grab the China book, point at it, and wish to go there, making the tree spin until everything is absolutely still. However, whey get the first Orb, a villain named Overlord Zigness spies them. Jack holds the Orb in his hand, but Zingess knocks him out and kidnaps Annie. Jack tries to find Annie, but ends up at a ninja training valley, where he crashes into just about everything until getting caught in the valley's telephone wires. Taken in court by Nepcar, Jack confesses that Zingess took Annie, and that the damage was an accident, and the other ninjas, Asia, Kyle, and Phillip, and their sensei, Kretschmann deem him a secret ninja that was destined to defeat Zigness, much to his shock because he found the second Orb in the valley. Jack, Kretschmann, Asia, Kyle, and Phillip search for the third and final Orb on a truck. They find it and jump off the truck jest before it plunges into a chasm. A filed trip class comes to their rescue and tell them Zigness has had a plan to make Annie fly away on balloons. Learning this, Jack gathers a large amount of balloons and a kite and takes off to save her. Annie's balloons are inevitably popped by spikes on one of Zingess' drones, but Annie grabs her in time as she falls, and the two embrace. Jack and Annie fly back to the ninjas. Zigness retreats in his aircraft, with Jack and Annie in pursuit. Jack and Annie intercept Zigness on top of a huge statue and back him off the edge, to which Jack saves Annie from the edge. With the three Orbs in hand, Jack and Annie bid goodbye to their friends and head back to the tree house. Back in Frog Creek Woods, they leave out the three Orbs for Morgan and walk home. The next morning, Jack and Annie meet up with Morgan and become Master Librarians. Cast * Owen Laramore as Jack, an eight-and-a-half year old boy and Annie's good-hearted brother who likes to care for his sister. * Lulu Wilson as Annie, a seven-year-old girl and Jack's adventurous, artistic, and sweet sister. * Danny DeVito as Overlord Zigness, a cold-hearted and conniving overlord and Kretschmann's nemesis. * Dick Van Dyke as Sensei Kretschmann, the hero of China and the sensei of Asia, Kyle, and Phillip. * Sandra Oh as Ninja Asia, one of Kretschmann's ninjas and the sister of Kyle and Phillip. * Masi Oka as Ninja Kyle, one of Kretschmann's ninjas and the brother of Asia and Phillip. * BD Wong as Ninja Phillip, one of Kretschmann's ninjas and the brother of Asia and Kyle. * Cedric the Entertainer as Nepcar, Kretschmann's sheriff and guardian. * Kathy Najimy as Morgan la Fey, a Master Librarian and the owner of the Magic Tree House. * Andy Dick as Zingess' Assistant * Rip Torn as Truck Driver * Alyvia Alyn Lind, Ava Acres, and Pierce Gagnon as field trip class * Kari Walhgren as Teacher * Dee Bradley Baker as Balloon Man * Corey Burton as Umpire * Bonnie Hunt as Mom * Billy Boyd as Dad Box office The film grossed $87 million in the United States and Canada, and $100 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $187 million. Critical response Magic Tree House holds a 97% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Big, breathtaking, and beautifully animated, Magic Tree House adds a ton of originality to Mary Pope Osbourne's works". Metacritic signed the film a score of 97 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Jeff York of Creative Screenwriting ''gave the film a positive review, saying, "I like adaptations of ''Magic Tree House with heartwarming and consistent animation". Kevin Carr of Film Threat praised the vocal performances of Owen Laramore and Lulu Wilson, saying, "These two younger actors are such good friends. Let's let them do their own stuff together". Anna Smith of E''mpire'' gave the film 5 out out 5 stars. Roger Ebert and co-host Richard Roeper gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Jess Hassenger of The A. V. Club called the film "exciting and culturally enjoyable" and lauded out Alan Menken's musical score. Magic Tree House ''is also considered by many critics to be eligible to be on the cover of ''Time Magazine for its heartwarming message, voice cast, production values, visuals, cinematography, humor, animation, screenplay, and the PG rating it received from the Motion Picture Association of America. Accolades